Great General of Heaven
Universe Office consist of seven heaven. Each Heaven consist of heaven host and there are nine host in total. Each Heaven has their own Army and General Leading the Army. If RIP Department is a Heavy Police force, This will be a Heavy Army Purpose The Heaven Army stand for Heaven Combat Strength # Main Force to fight at the Universe Battlefield against Chaos Creature from the Void # To Eliminate Chaos Cycle # To showcase absolute power over any uprising # To Maintain Order # To serve as headquarter of Universe Coalition Army Hierarchy within Universe Coalition Army Among the Universe Coalition Army, it is a force combination total of Five Army. There different military ranking established as well among the army. Commander in Chief - Highest Authority among the Coalition Army. Appointed by Nine Heaven Host. All Decision Making Lie with commander in Chief during the War Vice Commander - Second Highest Authority among the Coalition Army in absence of Commander in Chief. Appointed by Commander in Chief Strategist - Advisor of War. They consult and devise multiple plan to execute. Same Rank as General. Great General - A High Tier General that only acquired these title when they reach certain experience in the warzone. They can wages war based on their judgement. Each Great General has their own Army General - A General to lead the entire army. Most General is Average unless they acquired Great General title. Commanding Officer - Lower Rank than General who help to manage the army. In each Army, Commanding Officer each manage 8000 persons Squad Leader - Squad Leader , a lower rank lead 1000 army into battle. They report to Commanding Officer Rank Soldier - Soldier that perform extra outstanding in the War and earn the Rank Soldier. Other than that are normal Soldier. Universe Coalition Army is currently command by Er lang Shen and support by Jiu Tian Xuan Nv. The Strategist is M. The Army has eight Great General other than Er Lang Shen which they call Nine Blade. Each Great General is a powerful force from Seventh Heaven. There are also other Lesser General serving in the Coalition Army. Notable Member Er Lan Shen - Great General of Third Heaven Kunlun. He has three Eye and Own a heaven dog. His Glaive is also a Divine Weapon. He is very clever and outstanding warrior who fought Sun Goku many century ago. Jiu Tian Xuan Nv - A Female General that look up to Er Lan Shen. She herself is a forbidden General but looked down by other great general even though her rank is Vice Commander. She fought many fierce battle for Kunlun in the beginning of time. M''' - A Strategist that part of Seventh Heaven. great spirit Fraction He is Strategist for General Buryil. M is not a War deity. Despite of that, he is just an ancient magpie Spirit. He has a brother working in one of the Elite Five. His Identity is the Magpie King who fought in the War of All Flying Creature and All four foots animal. '''Marduk - Great General of Seventh Heaven. Ishtar fraction. He no longer has any army under him as he has retired. He previously act as Commander in Chief of the Coalition Army. Huītzilōpōchtli - Great General of Seventh Heaven. He is part of Rea Fraction. He once single handly defeated all 400 sibling. A True War God. Ares - Lover of Aprodite. Great General of second Heaven. He very sloppy and always flirting around. A General that do not take pride in his battle. But He is still a Formidable General. Lugh - Great General of Sixth Heaven. He is the God Of All Skill. He once defeated the Balor, The One eye giant and win the War of Fomorian. He is Newly appointed as Nine Blade after Tyr heavily injured Maahes - A Lion Head God of War. Great General of Fourth Heaven. Despite having a fierce look, he actually a General expert in formation and tactic Kartikeya '''- A Hindu god of War riding a Peacock into the battle. Great General of Fifth Heaven. The peacock rumor is a powerful demon who beg for his mercy after defeated. Then he tame it as his ride. He is General that expert in using Bow. '''Tūmatauenga - A Polynesian God of War. He is a Mad Great General of Seventh Heaven. Fraction of Rea. He eat his capture enemy on the battle field to boast his team Morale. Gadreel - Powerful Angel of War. Great General of 1st Heaven. He just newly appointed after Mikael fall to the earth. Although a great general, he is consider weak among the nine blade. Ogun - Great General of Seventh Heaven. Ishtar Fraction. He is kill in the fight between Anti (Me). The Entire Army is Wipe out. Currently his Nine Blade is vacant. Thang Giong - A Promising General that already has the power of Great General. He is part of Seventh Heaven. Rea`s Fraction. He ride a iron house and use baboon as high weapon. He once defeated an entire army during 3 years old. Tyr - '''Great General of Sixth Heaven. He previously is part of the nine blade. His hand has been bitten by Fenrir. After his injury, his power no longer on par with other nine blade and he demoted. However he still keep the great general title. '''Perun - General of Seventh Heaven. Fraction of 2nd Heaven and 6th Heaven. He admire Odin and Zeus. He imitate their appearance and thunder skill. Hachiman - A General that serve under Izanagi time as heaven host. He is a general with eight banner behind his back. He act as reserve unit for Coalition Army. Li Jing - General of Third Heaven. He has been kill during the battle between Anti (Me) with Ogun as well. He try to capture Anti with his divine artifact, Pagoda Tower but is kill in return. Nike - A Strategist to Ares. She is the mind behind Ares Army. Ares is say to be a womanizer who only know fooling around. All the battle is actually command and direct by Nike. The goddess of Victory. Burzil - A General of Seventh Heaven. Fraction under Great Spirit. He is the General , the raw power, M is the strategist, the master mind. Together, their army is on par with the power of Great General. Shaddad - '''A weakest General among the heaven. He is not god of War. He previously is the King of Lost City Iran of Iron Pillar. Due to his dictatorship, Allah destroy his city and imprison him. However, he did has some military skill and Allah appointed him as the General of his Fraction. Compare to other, he lack of tactic and lack of combat strength. However, he is barely on par with other after Allah give him a War Beast Bahamut in his Army. Fraction Even though they are under one army. There still internal quarrel among them. Each heaven host has certain influence among the Army. Reality - Huītzilōpōchtli, Gadreel, Thang Giong and Tūmatauenga Zeus - Ares, Nike Jade Emperor - Er lan Shen, Jiu Tian Xuan Nv, Li Jing, Hachiman Osiris - Maahes Shiva - Kartikeya ''' Odin - Perun, Tyr , Lugh Ishtar - Marduk, Ogun Allah - Shaddad Great Spirit - Burzil, M Rea has the most influence among the Coalition Army as she has 3 Nine Blade under her fraction. Mikael after falling to the Earth is no longer part of the Army and RIP Department. Second most influence is Jade Emperor. One of the Reason is that he has the most General and also his Great General is the Commander in Chief. Next in line of power is Odin who has three general. Shiva, Osiris, Zeus each hold one Nine Blade. Ishtar`s great general has been kill but she has Marduk as back up. Great Spirit has M, the Grand Strategist and Burzil. Together they on par with Great general. Allah on the other hand is the Weakest in Military force. Shaddad with War Beast Bahamut can barely count as average general. Enemy Chaos Cycle - Chaos cycle almost has the power to on par with the army. Anti has kill one Nine Blade and One General by his own, not to mention their entire Army. Chaos Creature from Void - All creatue that pass through the Void Crack is the priority Enemy Creation Concept Organization created by Jona Trivia To be Continue Category:Jona19992